Married to Science
by endlessblooooo
Summary: Continued from Android Dreams. Could also be considered Wheatley/Caroline.


Milk white fingers traced along a nearly smooth chest, twirling slightly in the fair curled hairs, hand resting open flat above the collarbone. Swollen pink lips curled into a smile as another pair met them in a gentle peck. Two bodies entwined together, her soft gentle curves mingling with his straight, slender figure. Hands at her back, holding her close as the breathing patterns of two lovers fell in synchronicity. The soft sound of flesh being stroked as his hand moved down her back, resting just above her bottom. Warm hands on his neck, playing with the standing hairs on the back as her touch always made him shiver. His fingers press into her skin, thumb rubbing a small circle in her lower back. She makes a sound of approval that almost sounds like a sensitive giggle and kisses him again.

She had never intended for this to happen. In fact, had she any foresight, Glados would never have been in this position. She never would have allowed it. It all started from a little incident about a month ago. The little bugger had managed to shut her down when she wasn't looking (how she had let her guard down that long, she would never know) and put her conscience into an android shell. What followed could only be described as a rough, demanding, sweaty tryst that made her wonder who the hell thought it was a good idea to program her to be so damn kinky. That was a month ago, and here she was, in the same body, in the same room, in the same bed with the same other body that had dominated her the first time. What happened directly after their encounter wasn't what she had anticipated. She expected to get off, cool down, and once she found her way back into her real body, she would incinerate that good-for-nothing hunk of scrap metal for good. Whatever made her spare him in his android form in the first place completely escaped her. But instead, she only lay there reeling, her circuits fried and completely devoid of desire to terminate anything. There was no longer a mutual hate between them, and she was let back into her chassis without problem and they continued on with their tasks. A mere five hours later, Glados returned to her android self, searching for Wheatley once more.

A month of it had gone on, each time they met, not a word was spoken aside from telling the other what to do. Glados was too ashamed with herself to speak, and Wheatley didn't want to provoke her anger he had witnessed more times than he cared to think about. Glados suddenly exhaled dramatically, pressing her forehead into Wheatley's chest, a slight chuckle escaping her.

"One of us has to talk at some point," she admitted.

A pink blush spread across Wheatley's face in response. "Well, I," he stammered, continuing to blather unintelligibly much to Glados' amusement.

"You were around when they developed me," she mused. "Tell me, when did they think to make me like _this?_"

It was true. Nearly every personality core ever created by Aperture Science engineers was based off of an existing employee. It had been founder Cave Johnson's vision since the beginning of his plan to have the entire plant run by computers. If there was something significant about an employee and the contents of their brain were backed up on a hard drive, parts of them could easily be uploaded into a core to control the supercomputer. Wheatley had to laugh at Glados' question, his body loosening up at her casual tone.

"I have no idea, to be completely honest." He felt her sigh unsatisfied into his skin. "Well, I wasn't actually around much when they started building… you."

Glados lifted her head, cocking a light blond eyebrow at him. "How were you not around then? You're young," she gestured to his android body, "and nobody just leaves Aperture."

"Well, it's a bit fuzzy, okay?" When he was restored into his android form, Glados had placed his entire backup file in the shell. Wheatley was, like any other core, a scientist in the previous days of Aperture. All of his memories on his backup were inside the android hard drive that has been designed to resemble him at some point in his life. Cave Johnson had often gone out of his way to make the android bodies more attractive than their human counterpart out of his usual vanity and desire for perfection.

"I can remember vaguely that Cave wanted an android for the supercomputer, but nobody saw the point." A smile crept up on his lips. "I can kind of see the point now."

Glados returned the smile and laid her head back down. "I think the biggest relief is knowing you're not actually a complete moron."

"Well, I know why they made me that core," he muttered bitterly.

Glados smiled, her hands holding the sides of his face and she leaned in to kiss him again. She smiled as he deepened the kiss, and then moved away from her lips, nibbling along her jaw to her neck. Glados shifted, pulling him on top of her, bending her knees and cradling him between her legs. When she was like this, she completely forgot about testing. Why did testing matter? Her mind was blank as Wheatley's kisses moved lower down to her collarbone, between her breasts. Who needed work when there was this? This was pleasure, this was not having to think all the time, this was not doing science for the sake of doing science.

What the hell was wrong with her? She was becoming much too human these days. It was all the time she spent in her android body. This is what she thought as Wheatley continued to kiss her lower, her rational thoughts battling with the responses her skin was making to his. Wheatley's hot breath was on her stomach when he stopped.

"You all right, love?" he asked, detecting a shift in her reactions.

"Hmm? Oh, I," she trailed off. "Yeah, it's nothing." She couldn't help but melt as he moved up her body to kiss her passionately one more time. Her eyes closed as their tongues intermingled and all rational was wiped from her mind. She felt her vision become hazy as the tips of his fingers lightly prodded the flesh between her thighs. With a groan, she released his lips as he slinked back down her milky white flesh to continue where he left off. There was nothing better than some former moron working his magic over her engineered, synthetic body. Perhaps in her entire existence, she thought, there was nothing better than him.


End file.
